


A Day in The Life

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Sakuraiba and Ohmiya's day-off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in The Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to make an Arashi fic with my favorite couples for so long...and now I can! ^_^
> 
> I own nothing.

The city of Hanamigawa came to life as the sun reached its peak position in the sky. The city itself both calm and busy as people went about their daily lives.

Aiba Masaki hummed to himself as he cleaned the tables inside Keikarou, the idol having come home to Chiba for a well-deserved break that the agency had given him and his bandmates.

"Masaki-nii, you know it's called a 'break' for a reason, right?" his brother asked, yawning."Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Oh let him be, it's sweet that nii-san wants to help!" his wife argued, sweeping the floor."Plus, it's not often nii-san comes home!"

"Thanks." Masaki smiled before turning to the kitchen."Mom! The tables are clean!"

"Thank you, Masaki."His mother called."Now will you go wake Sakurai-kun? He needs to eat breakfast too."

"Alright!" The male left the resturant, heading to the back where the home he loved rested.

Climbing the stairs, he soon entered his room. Smiling at the figure in his bed, he lightly shook the bed.

"Sho-chan...wake up!"

"Masaki...do you have any idea what time it is?" Sho muttered, opening his eyes and staring at the childish man.

"Ten, now get up!"The younger of the two pouted, Sho giving a small laugh at his lover's face."Okay, I'm up." he spoke, sitting up and letting the blanket fall off his upper body.

"Sorry, I dragged you out here even though you had ZERO a few days ago...."Masaki nuzzled up to the rapper, taking in his lover's scent.

"It's fine, I love seeing your family."Sho smiled and kissed him, pure bliss spreading through their bodies."Although it was hard to keep quiet last night."

"Sho-chan!"Masaki blushed, the rapper laughing at his reaction.

"I'm kidding!"

Masaki rolled his eyes and further cuddled into Sho's hold."How do you think the others are doing?"

"I think Jun went back home as well, as for Nino and Leader.....they were taking a trip to Ishikawa last I heard." Sho replied, taking in the scent of sunshine from his boyfriend.

"Ne, Sho-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think....it'll be okay?"The moodmaker gripped his partner's hand gently."We've been dating for a while now...but if Johnny-san finds out....what do you think will happen to Arashi...to _us_?" he asked.

Sho's gaze softened as the male confided in him. Despite being the moodmaker of the group, Masaki could be harder on himself than any of the others could ever be.

"Masaki, look at me."The rapper lifted his precious lover's face, their eyes locked.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you, and I will always protect you."Sho brought him into a hug.

"....yeah..."Masaki smiled and returned the embrace.

"Masaki-nii! Sakurai-san!" Aiba's brother's voice from the lower floor snapped them out of their world."Hurry up! You both promised to help Mom in the kitchen today!"

"Well, come on!"Masaki instantly perked up, bouncing off the bed.

Sho smiled."Okay." he replied before kissing him.

* * *

"Remind me again why we decided to come to Ishikawa?"

"You were the one who wanted to go to the hot springs district."

Ninomiya sighed, walking through the streets with his lover."Oh-chan, just say it outright; you want to go to the bay, right?"

"No." The dark-skinned man replied.

"Liar! Why else would you have brought your fishing gear?!" The younger shot back, looking at the fishing pole sticking out from the backpack they brought.

"I don't trust the hotel staff." Satoshi replied.

"Right..."Nino rolled his eyes, not believing him.

"....Kazu...."Ohno picked up the pace, walking next to him."Are you mad?"he asked, worried

Kazunari turned and pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's."I'm not mad at you....I'm just angry that we have no idea where we're going."The male looked around the area before looking down at his phone."We should've just asked for directions instead of relying on our phones."

"Don't worry." Ohno took the chance and locked lips with him."I'll always lead the way for you."

Nino blushed before turning away."Your lines are getting corny, old man."

Satoshi smiled at his reaction before looking ahead."There it is."

Nino looked up, seeing steam rising."Finally!"he breathed in relief.

"I reserved a private room." Satoshi took his boyfriend's hand."So it will just be the two of us."

Kazunari turned bright red again before smiling."You just want an excuse to make out, don't you?"

"Maybe."Satoshi replied before kissing him once more, the two heading for their own private experience.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
